


Girls got to be tougher

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Cain thinks that Kara Thrace is hot...<br/>Teaser: "Admiral, what are you doing ?" Cain stepped closer, which forced Kara to step back. Now, she was standing literally back to the wall. Cain blocked her way.<br/>"Did I ever tell you that I find you really attractive ?" She stroke her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls got to be tougher

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written befor the background of Cain´s and Gina´s relationship was revealed in "Razor", which makes part of the story an AU.

Header

Title : Girls got to be tougher  
rating : M  
Fandom : Battlestar Galactica  
Genre : Angst, Slash  
Disclaimer : BSG belongs to Ron Moore, I don´t make money with it.  
Summary : Admiral Cain thinks that Kara Thrace is hot...

 

Previously on Battlestar Galactica :

The Galactica met Pegasus, since then Admiral Cain has been in command. Kara had been transferred to Pegasus and was promoted to Captain after a succesful mission. On board Pegasus there is a captured cylon prisoner, who had been abused by the crew. There are rumours about Cain, saying that she had shot her XO when he refused to carry out an order and that she had stripped civilian ships for military purposes. Besides that, it is said that she had shot the families of those who refused to follow her to Pegasus.

Kara was in the Pegasus´ locker room when a pilot approched her. She had already noticed the young woman during the briefing. It seemed the pilot wanted to tell her something. "Hello, Capt.Thrace, I´m Lt. Anderson,….I want to welcome you aboard." She stretched her hand and smiled. After hesitating for a short moment Kara took her hand. There seemed to be some nice officers aboard, who didn´t reject her because she came from Galactica. "You're new so I have to tell you something about Cain." She looked around and made sure that nobody was listening. "Try not to be alone in a room with her too often, she sometimes tries things. If you try to defend yourself, she´ll bully you. We got an officer, who turned out to be a cylon agent. Cain let some of the officers do with her what they wanted to, but I don´t want to know what exactly it was they did to her. Rumours say that she´d always watch them and it seemed see liked what she saw. They say it turned her on , if you understand what I mean." Kara had already heard rumours about a mistreated cylon, but that made it all appear in a different light. She looked at the Lt. Anderson with disbelief.

Cain did such things ? "I know that you don´t belive me and you think this is just a scare tactic or slander, but be warned; Cain likes you and that´s not good." The pilot opened her locker and took out a fresh uniform. She remembered very well the incident in Cain´s ready room. It was disgusting, that bitch couldn´t keep her hands off her. But if you wanted a career aboard Pegasus you couldn´t go around her bed, you had to go straight through.

Cain was sitting in her ready room for once and read a report, but her thoughts digressed to Kara. She liked that pilot. Kara was the way she wanted her officers to be; brave, self-confident, not afraid to take risks and…but that was one of her personal not professional preferences, blond and very attractive. Cain thought of her voluptuous lips, her half-long hair, her female shape together with that more masculine behaviour…her breath went faster. "Stop that." she told herself, there where more important things to do then daydreaming. They were at war.

Kara was laying in her rack, staring at the ceiling. She couldn´t get the pilot's words out of her head. But why should she have made it all up, but why would Cain do such things ? If she had been told the same story about a man, she wouldn´t have found it difficult to believe.

One hour later she met with Cain in her room. Was she wrong, or did the Admiral use perfume some hours ago, and she just not noticed it ? Kara took a seat.  
"These are the reports you are supposed to read." She handed the papers to Kara. While she was reading, Cain walked around her and looked her over, but Kara didn´t notice. Starbuck was so hot, even more than that little bitch who turned out to be a cylon. But now that the bitch was in the brig, she took the liberty to visit her from time to time and get what she had refused to give her. What her officers did to her served her right, she was a traitor, seeing her suffer satisfied her.  
She was responsible for the death of so many crewmembers…and she would overcome it like she herself did when a group of drunk officers raped her when she was a recruit. Whenever she watched those acts with a mixture of facsination and revulsion the scene got blured and she saw herself lying on the floor, crying and helpless. During those moments, she hated that woman and herself.

She approached Kara and leaned over her shoulder, to read the report as well. Her breasts touched the other woman´s body. Kara held her breath. Why was she coming so close ???

"With all due respect , I can concentrate better when you don´t press your boobs into my back, Sir !" Oh, she was cheeky…

"Sure.", Cain replied with a slight smile. She stepped back.

After that strange encounter she tried to avoid Admiral Cain. Frak, Cain was a woman after all!!! Thinking of that incident was embarrassing to her. That woman clearly tried to get closer…she couldn´t talk about it to anybody, people would think that she was nuts…  
Some days later, she was called to Cain's room again. She had a bad feeling about it, but couldn´t find a credible excuse to avoid the meeting. Cain was waiting for her.

"Here I got the pictures of the Resurrection Ship, have a closer look." She handed a large photograph to her.While she was studying it, Kara suddenly felt hands on her hips. She put down the photograph at once.

"Admiral, what are you doing ?" Cain stepped closer, which forced Kara to step back. Now, she was standing literally back to the wall. Cain blocked her way.

"Did I ever tell you that I find you really attractive ?" She stroked her hair.

"Admiral, what the hell are you doing ???" Abruptly Cain bent forward in to kiss her and tried to force her tongue into Kara's mouth. But Kara defended herself. Suddenly she felt Cain´s hand between her legs. Admiral or not, that was going to far. Kara punched her in the face. Furious, Cain let go and stepped back.

"Hitting superior officers seems to have become an habit of yours, Starbuck, but I´m not Galacticas drunk XO !" she hissed.

"Frak yourself if you need it, but keep your dirty hands of me!" Kara yelled. The doors opend and to officers, who had heared the argument, entered the room. Cain was holding her hand on her swollen eye. "Take her to the brig ! Dismissed !" The men pulled the swearing Kara out of her ready room.

Later, Dualla got a call from Cain. "Sir, the Admiral wants to talk to you, it´s urgent and about Kara Thrace." Adama sighed, because he had anticipated trouble. He took the call.  
The Admiral informed him that Kara was under arrest until further notice, because of losing her temper and attacking her during an argument. He inwardly cursed, as if he didn't have enough trouble already.

"I'd like to talk to Capt.Thrace." After a few secounds, he was connected to Pegasus. Kara answered the phone. "What the hell is going on, your hardly aboard another ship and you're causing trouble ! Cain is pressing charges against you ! What are you thinking ? " he asked. There was silence for a moment, then she said something that entirely surprised him.

"Sir, I'll return the favour for sexual harassment."

"What ??"

"It was her fault, Sir. If she'd kept her hands off me she wouldn´t have a black eye now."

Adama swallowed. During his career he had had to deal with such cases, but never one with two women involved. "Kara, stay calm, that matter has to wait until after the attack, then we´ll deal with it."

"Aye, Sir."

He put the phone back on the hook. Why had things always to be that complicated ?

Kara was, however, released for a limited time, because she was needed. That gave Adama the opportunity to instruct her with a special mission, the assassination of Cain after the successful destruction of the ressurectionship. Without him knowing about it Cain ordered her XO to do the same regarding Adama. However, both Commanders aborted those missions at the last minute.

Admiral Cain was standing in her ready room. The battle was won and she was tired. She opened the jacket of her uniform, put her gun aside and stretched. It had been an exhausting day. All she wanted was a warm bath. Her back was killing her. Then she heared a sound. She turned an looked into a barrel of a gun. The Cylon gave her a cold smile. Cain froze. Was that supposed to be her end ?

"That´s for all you have done to me !" She braced the hammer and closed her finger around the trigger.

"Frak, ya !"

"I´m sorry your not my type." The Cylon pulled the trigger. Cain fell dead to the ground.

the end


End file.
